Tank-type water heaters of the type used in many North American homes and businesses have a limited lifespan. Over time, a water tank can corrode to the point that it is no longer water tight. It is not uncommon for water heater tanks to leak, rupture or otherwise fail. Other water tanks may fail in a similar manner.
When a water tank fails, water escapes. The escaping water may cause extensive damage to building structures or other items in the environment surrounding the water tank. Damage may be especially great if the water tank is on an upper floor of a building since escaping water can flow downward to damage lower floors.
Plumbing codes typically call for a floor drain to be installed in the vicinity of a hot water tank. However, if a water tank ruptures in such a manner that water sprays out sideways or if there is a large leak in the water tank, much of the escaping water may fail to enter the floor drain.
There is a need for a practical and cost-effective way to prevent water escaping from a leaking water tank from damaging building structures and items surrounding the water tank.
Some examples of prior art are:                CA 2187824 discloses a drain pan that can be slid under a water heater to collect leaking water.        CA 2235040 discloses a bag for enclosing the lower portion of a residential heating oil reservoir.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,347 discloses a jacket for water heaters.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,360 discloses a water heater leak collector having a collector base that provides a wall surrounding a base of a water heater.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,286 discloses a covering for containment of leakage of toxic chemicals from heavy drums.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,632 discloses a device for containing leaks or spills of possibly hazardous or other wise harmful chemical substances contained in containers such as chemical drums.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,609 discloses a water heater overflow prevention system having an overflow pan that catches water overflowing from a water heater.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,482 discloses a system for controlling overflows of fluid vessels. The system includes a housing that surrounds a vessel to define a collection chamber. A liquid detector is provided in the collection chamber.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,520 discloses a leak collector and supply shut-off system for closing of the supply of water and energy to a water heater in the event of a leak.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,133 discloses a containment wall that may be assembled around a water heater. An alarm may detect water that has leaked from the water heater and is within the containment wall.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,907 discloses an expandable jacket for at least partially enclosing a liquid storage vessel.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,309 discloses a system for holding detecting and removing water that has leaked from a hot water heater. The device also shuts of a water supply to the water heater.        CH 671207 discloses a bag for enclosing a damaged container.        
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.